The Ultimate Smashdown
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: Songfic The Super Smash Brothers Parody of The Ultimate Showdown.


Disclaimer: because I don't own smash brothers or the song that I'm using as a parody.

The ultimate smash down, a (Ultimate Showdown) parody.

(Some music plays and Bowser appears in Fourside)

_Giga Bowser was smashing around_

_Knocking most of Fourside city to the ground_

_When suddenly Snake came out of a box_

_To hit him with his chicken pox_

_Bowser got mad and began to expand_

_But didn't expect Pichu to stop his plan_

_Who proceeded to up and shock him by a fluke_

_When Samus appeared after losing her suit_

_She began to start shooting the poor Pichu thing_

_When they both got flattened by Falco's Arwing_

_But before he could fly away to his little roost_

_Mewtwo came back from melee feeling juiced_

_He put his hands together and charged them up_

_Then he blew up Falco with Thumpi-thump-thump_

_Then he ran out of energy and flew away_

_Because Mario and Luigi came to save the day_

_This is the ultimate Smash Down_

_Of ultimate smashitude_

_Heroes, Villains and large pings_

_Everyone being knocked as far as can be_

_And only one will win_

_It's a wonder which we will see_

_This is the ultimate Smash Down_

_Of ultimate Smashitude!_

_Bowser took a bite out of Mario's head_

_While Peach was crying about him being dead_

_Pichu was finally back covered up in Charizards crap_

_When Lucario leapt out and landed on him_

_And Snake was injured and was trying to swim_

_Then Mewtwo came back on a whim_

_He suddenly found himself physically tripped_

_As Lucas had hit with a snake flavored whip_

_When he noticed Bowser sneaking up his rear_

_He reached for his cracker gun which was not very near_

_Because Snake had it, shot it and he didn't miss_

_He had shot Donkey Kong in the fist_

_Donkey Kong leapt at Snake and slammed him down_

_While Mewtwo did a face faulted with frown _

_It collided and then killed Pikachu_

_Then they were both blasted to dust by the Land Master Two_

_This is the ultimate Smash Down _

_Of ultimate smashitude_

_Heroes, Villains and large pings_

_Everyone being knocked as far as can be_

_And only one will win_

_It's a wonder which we will see_

_This is the ultimate Smash Down_

(Music slows down to insert the glowing hand to appear.)

_The smashers were blasted about…_

_In a lot of pain they would shout…_

_When suddenly from above…_

_The Master Hand came out…_

_Who charged a slap…_

_Which could destroy the minds…_

_To his other…_

_Crazy Hands back…_

_With which he fell to the ground…_

_And writhed in pain…_

_As Zelda had finally had her sex changed_

_But Master hand knew…_

_She was still a girl…_

_So he gripped her and tossed her from this worrld… _

(Speed up to normal and characters start showing up)

_Then Toon Link the small_

_And Ganondorf the old_

_And the young white Kirby and a evil looking Meta Knight _

_And Mr. Game and Watch_

_And Wario as a Genie_

_And forager Olimar_

_And luigi with linguini_

_ROB, then Sonic_

_Captain Falcon and ness_

_Dedede and Super Peach_

_Every single color Pikmen in this mess_

_Pit, Popo and Nana_

_Fox, Wolf, Diddy __And Yoshi was smoking_

_They all had used their final smash_

_And blew up Master Hand and his god modding ass_

_It was the shortest battle anyone ever saw_

_As master hand died he flipped them all off_

(Slow down for the end statement)

_The battle was over for you see_

_All their lives were destroyed but unusually_

_The winner had came_

_They all cried who was better_

_It was Jigglypuff who was an excellent batter_

(Song returns to normal speed to finish.)

_This is the ultimate Smash Down_

_Of ultimate smashitude_

_Heroes, Villains and large pings_

_Everyone being knocked as far as can be_

_And only one will win_

_It's a wonder which we will see_

_This is the ultimate Smash Down (This is the ultimate Smash Down)_

_This is the ultimate Smash Down (This is the ultimate Smash Down)_

_This is the ultimate Smash Down_

_Of ultimate Smashitude!_

Shows Jigglypuff covered in blood carrying a home-run bat while viciously smiling showing sharp pointy teeth.

End Song fic.

Darkon: now that the parody is complete does anyone think I could have done better?

six hundred sixty six words.


End file.
